The Kryptonian Accords
by NarutoDimensions
Summary: "You are a traitor. To our planet. To my mother." Kara glared at the armored blonde man seated in the same cell her aunt had been tortured in months ago. "What do you have to say for yourself?" "I exist to protect Krypton. That is the sole purpose for which I was born. My soul, that is what I have given to save our people. No matter what lies your mother has weaved, Kara Zor-El."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Supergirl

* * *

 _(24 years ago, Krypton)_

 _"Commander Naruto, I order you to stand down! Now!"_

 _Standing on the soil of his dying home, under the rays of a red sun Naruto, Commander of the only Kryptonian deep space expedition fleet still in place stood tall and unwavering as dozens of civilians boarded the ships he had commandeered._

 _Across the bridge to the hangar and growing closer, every second was Alura Zor-El._

 _"Our planet is dying Alura, and yet you and the others do nothing but squabble about fleetingness politics." He spat glaring at the judicator. "These people, my people deserve to live out their lives. Even if it is not on Krypton."_

 _"You would turn your back on your duty to Krypton?" Alura asked stopping her stride, her blue robes billowing in the wind. "Abandon the very reason you were born?"_

 _"You were one of the only people to vote at my hearing to become Commander Alura. A houseless orphan, with no bloodline to call his own. Naruto fist clenched, his creamy golden armor shifting as he strengthened his stance. Shoulder back, and chin raised proudly._  
 _"But no matter how great my debt to you is, I will not allow you or anyone else to stop me from saving as many people as I can."_

 _"Sir, all refugees are on board!"_

 _Not turning away from Alura Naruto held her gaze as he called back to his second in command. "Initiate Phantom drives and take off!"_

 _"But sir-"_

 _"That's an order Sasuke." Naruto finally tore his eyes away from his former leaders looking back to the dark haired man leaning halfway out of the transport ship as it lifted into the air._  
 _"Alura, can not be allowed to warn the others or we won't make it out of the atmosphere. Someone has to stay behind."_

 _"So it's true," Alura said as the ship carrying traitors fleeing the planet rose higher into the air. "You really are harboring a Thanagarian."_

 _"I would not judge a man on the sins of his race." Naruto's eyes flicked to the ground at the subtle shift in Alura's footing. "Please. Do not try to run Alura. I don't want to hurt you-"_

 _"Dammit!" Sprinting forward after the fleeing woman Naruto was halfway across the bridge before he realized how pointless it would be to chase her down. Two gunships had deployed from other hangars and were closing in on the transport ship._

 _"Call them off Alura!"_

 _Watching helplessly as the faster ships built for war closed in on his men and the family's counting on him unshed tears sprang to Naruto's eyes._

 _" **ALURA!"**_

* * *

( Present Day, DEO Headquarters, National City)

"Do we have another visual?" Standing behind Winn's desk, J'onn watched the screen slide through three pictures before the cycle started over and began with the first picture again. A Kryptonian ship in front of Earths moon before it switched to the same ship in front of a satellite and then the final picture was half the ship inside Earths atmosphere.

"Um..No, No, sir." Winn said leaning back in his chair. "This is all we got before the ship vanished. But hey, maybe you know, maybe this time they're friendly?"

"I shouldn't have to remind you about the last time a Kryptonian ship entered Earths atmosphere, Agen Schott," J'onn said pointing to the images displayed on the main monitors. "Superman and Supergirl may be heroes, but Non and Astra were not."

J'onn crossed his arms behind his back staring at the pictures of a city, his city, every man woman and child at the mercy of Myriad. "I guess now wasn't the best time to get rid of all my Kryptonite."

 _"Dammit."_ He was so stupid. He had a duty as the Director of the DEO to protect the Earth and its people. And he had given the only weapon they had against Kryptonians away leaving everyone he was supposed to protect defenseless against whatever was to come.

"Hey, that isn't your fault. And it's like I said maybe these guys are not...that bad." Winn said. "They might be nice, like Supergirl."

"Supergirl was raised on earth. Every Kryptonian not raised on earth has come here to destroy. Zod, Non, and Astra, all here to make earth the next Krypton. And now we are powerless to stop them." Hank snapped. "Because I got emotional. And now others will suffer fopr my folly."

"Director," Agent Vasquez ran up holding a tablet. "I have the president on the line. She would like to speak to everyone."

"Put it up," J'onn ordered.

Seconds later the leader of the free worlds face had the attention of every agent in the room. "Director Henshaw, would you like to explain why you are at DEFCON two?"

"We have an unidentified Kryptonian ship in earth atmosphere. It cloaked precisely thirty minutes ago and hasn't surfaced since." J'onn explained dropping his head as the president's face hardened.

"They haven't sent a transmission or attacked? Has Superman and Supergirl been alerted?"

J'onn shook his head. No, Madam President. We do not know what they want at this time. And no we have not alerted either of the heroes. They are too close emotionally to let them know right now."

"Good, I'll have the military scramble jets in case the ship is hostile. We-"

"There is no need for panic Madam President." A voice said from the balcony said startling every agent in the room. "We are not here to wage war on your planet."

Drawing his sidearm J'onn spun and brought his gun up barrel pointing at the heavily armored man standing just outside the glass windows of the building. Creamy golden colored armor over a blue skin suit covered everything from the man's neck down leaving only a pair of blue eyes and a shocking head of blonde hair for them to see.

"Are you the Kryptonian from the disappearing ship?" Winn asked raising his hand and leaning out from behind J'onn who he had ducked behind when the guns started popping up.

"Agent Schott!"

"What?" Winn shrugged his hands. "The cape and the symbol on his chest kinda gave him away."

"I am Commander Naruto," the armored man said confirming Winn's theory about him being Kryptonian. "And yes I do command the ship that your satellites photographed."

"Why have you come to our planet?" The president asked pressing the panic button beneath her desk at the white house.

Naruto raised his hands in the universal expression of surrender. "I am not here to fight or do harm to anyone on your planet. I only wish to have a meeting between leaders with Madam President and then if we reach and accord I would like to talk to Kal-El."

"I hope you will not be offended if I decline Commander Naruto." President Marsdin said. "We have not had the best luck with your species the past year and tensions are still running high."

"Understandable." Naruto reached behind his back raising a brow as two shots hit his chest with a bang. As the useless bullets fell to the floor, he revealed what he had grabbed for. A pair of bulky glowing green handcuffs. "Well, I'm glad I decided not to come in with these on."

"Agent Ramirez holster your sidearm," J'onn ordered glaring at said agent. He had half a mind to fire him on the spot for pulling a stunt like that.

Placing the handcuffs on himself, Naruto ignored the slight throbbing he got around his wrists as the Kryptonite neutralized his powers. "I hope this will satisfy your need to make sure the meeting his safe Madam President."

"This meeting could be an ambush to kidnap a world leader," J'onn said to the president but kept his eyes on the unknown Kryptonian who was busy ignoring everything in the room but the monitor projecting the oval office. "How can we be sure this is not a trap?"

"Commander Naruto I will grant you a meeting." President Marsdin announced, "However, I have a few conditions that must be met. One, the handcuffs stay on at all times. Two, it will be two days from now at a time and place of my choosing. And three, you will remain at the DEO until then, and a Director Henshaw will escort you to the meeting place."

Naruto nodded his agreement. "Your terms are acceptable."

"Then I will see you in two days." President Marsdin leaned forward slightly, and Naruto saw her shoulder move before the screen went black.

"I will show you to your cell." J'onn lowered his weapon and stood straighter rising to his full height which in his human form was still an inch shorter than the commander.

Following after the Director Naruto gazed around the room meeting the eyes of a few agents before the turned away and surveyed the technology. It was nothing compared to Kryptonian tech, but for a race as young as humanity it was quite the achievement.

"These walls are lined with lead," J'onn said as he led them to the elevator and saw their new guest looking around. "Even if you didn't have those handcuffs on you wouldn't be able to see anything more than a normal human."

"Very clever," Naruto praised. "My ship is the same. Do you have a red sun room to keep my kind imprisoned as well?"

"That is where we're heading."

Catching J'onns clipped tone, Naruto kept the remaining questions he wanted to ask inside as the elevator began to go down. The ride was uncomfortable for both aliens to say the least with the air full of tension and uneasiness on J'onns part.

"We're here," J'onn said as the door opened. Walking forward about ten feet he stopped in front of a cell that was glowing red. "You may remove the cuffs once you're inside."

"Where did you get the technology to build this?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the cell where he immediately felt the shift in his power. Removing the radiated handcuffs, he handed them to J'onn who had yet to answer his question.

Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer he nodded again and walked further into the cell and sat down on the metal cot.

"Dinner will be brought to you in four hours. Do not try to escape it will be seen as a hostile act and your meeting with the president will be canceled." J'onn explained with a glare.

"I have given my word that I am not here as a hostile." naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Is that not enough?"

"No. Have a nice night."

As his warden walked away, Naruto leaned back against the glass and looked over at the cell next to his. "Master Jailer? You're in jail?"

"The irony is not lost on me, Commander." The Trombusan said glancing at Naruto. "You don't seem to have aged much in the last twenty-four years."

"Neither have you." Naruto retorted.

The ex-head jailer of Fort Rozz shrugged. "I've was in the Phantom Zone, What's your excuse."

"Cryo-sleep."

"That's a little primitive isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, but we had to make due with what we had after Krypton was destroyed and the old colonial outposts weren't stocked with the newest technology."

* * *

(DEA main room Five hours later)

"Agent Schott, what the status of our newest guest?"

Winn's fingers moved across the keyboard in a blur, and two seconds later the video feed from cells A-9 and A-10 were on display. "Well as you can see those two are old friends. I guess once upon a time the Master jailer wasn't a psychotic murderer and he and the Commander go way back."

"I don't care about their personal lives, Agent Schott." J'onn snapped. "I want to know if he's mentioned anything that could give us an advantage over him if he is lying about coming in peace."

Snapping his fingers, Winn made a gun with his finger and fired it at the boss man. "Funny you should ask that. Apparently, the Commander tech is low tier compared to what Non and Astra had. I'm talking centuries old."

"You think our weapons may be able to take his ship down."

Winn shook his head. "No, our guns wouldn't be able to scratch the ship he came here in, never mind destroying it. According to MJ, the Commander's ship was herald as one of the best in the Kryptonian fleet. Practically built for war. I was talking about weapons and other ships."

"Other ships?" J'onn wouldn't admit it, but the thought did send a shiver down his spine. Just a handful of Kryptonians had been able to take over National City. He didn't want to think about what kind of damage an army could do.

Pushing past his fears the last son of Mars put his focus back on the mission. "Has he mentioned how he escaped Krypton? Or how many Kryptonians escaped with him?"

"No, sir. They've just been reminiscing about old times. Which I have to say sound strange because he doesn't look any older than Kara. But if he was led an army before the planet exploded he's got to be like fifty by now. I wish-"

"Focus Agent Schott. We need to know all we can about his man before the Presidents meeting. I don't want to take any chances."

"We could always just ask Kara," Winn suggested before withering under a red eyed martian glare. "Right emotionally compromised. But I'm just saying even if Kara didn't know she could ask her A.I mother."

"If it comes to that I will ask her. Until then Kara does not hear about this."

* * *

 **Another new story! Let me know what you think with a review and thanks for reading. Hope you guys like it!**

 **P.S: Also to anyone who can guess why I made Sasuke a Thanagarian instead of Kryptonian leave you can answer with a review or PM, and I'll let you know if you were right.**

 **Hint word "Curse."**


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Supergirl

* * *

(DEO Headquarters, National City)

"Director, have you found anything on him?"

Dressed to the nines in a dark blue pantsuit and over coat President Marsdin stood just outside the interrogation room staring through the one way glass at the single occupant inside.

Next, to her, Hank stood stiffly arms crossed over his chest. "No, all we've managed to learn is a few old war stories."

"War stories?" Olivia frowned, the stress lines on her face becoming more pronounced. "I thought the Kryptonians were peaceful?"

"So did we." Alex cut in walking up to stand on the presidents left side boxing the head of state between her and Hank. "But according to the Master Jailer more than a few inmates in Fort Rozz would give an arm and a leg to get ahold of the esteemed Commander Naruto was part of the Krypton expedition fleet."

"And that is?" The president asked with a hint of impatience.

"We don't know. Neither Supergirl or Superman have mentioned it. I'm sorry madam president, but if you go through with this meeting, you'll be going in blind."

Oliva raised a delicate brow. " _If_ I go through with the meeting?"

Hank nodded. "I would recommend postponing the meeting until we have better intel."

It was a reasonable request Oliva might have even agreed if the situation wasn't so delicate. "Han- J'onn. Commander Naruto is the first alien to arrive on this planet and request to meet with the leader without causing mayhem first. His title may be military, but I believe there are more Kryptonians alive, and he leads them. Comming to even a truce right now would be the first time in history America, the earth itself conducts peace meetings with an alien race."

Yes, refugees were hiding on earth and the alien amnesty act making them citizens but an entire race, even if it were only a handful making themselves known as nonhostile or maybe even allies would change the world.

"I understand that Madam President, but it is still dangerous," Hank argued. "We don't know what he wants or if this is even a peace meeting. He could demand we hand over the planet for all we know."

"It's time to change the world J'onn. We just need to have hope it will be for the best." She said, sliding her key card through the lock and stepping into the room as the wall slid open.

"Commander Naruto. I am Olivia Marston President of the United States of America."

* * *

Standing from the chair as the human leader addressed him Naruto bowed his head slightly in respect to her position.

"Ms. President. I am Naruto, leader of the Kryptonians." He replied re-taking his seat only after she had sat down. He didn't mention the fact that she had not given him a time and place of the meeting and no time to prepare. He was sure it was another precaution, and he could swallow his pride for the sake of his people.

"If you don't mind me asking how many of you are there?" Oliva asked lacing her fingers together on the desk. "I was under the impression until just a few months ago that only a few managed to escape your planets destruction."

"Not many." Naruto shook his head sadly. "Just a few hundred. Not even a fraction of Krypton's population."

Naruto didn't let the ire he felt at the insensitive question surface but his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. He was willing to sacrifice his own pride by behind chained up and imprisoned just to get a meeting with humanity's leader. To make up for the atrocities his people had committed on Earth but he would not let her disrespect his fallen friends and allies.

"And you have come to earth for what exactly?"

"I need to speak to Kal-El, or Superman as you humans call him."

"Why? You mentioned that he was the reason you came to this planet. Why do you want to speak, Superman or Kal-El?"

Naruto sighed. He could lie and try to smooth talk his way into a meeting with Kal-El but he didn't want to risk it. He had always been a military man, not a politician. If the human caught him in lie his people would have to go to war to get Kal-El or perish. Neither situation was something he wanted to force on those left under his command.

He had to tell the truth and have hope that human would understand. And if she didn't. Well, he would cross that bridge when it was necessary.

"Before he was sent to Earth, Kal-El's father Jor-El stole the Codex and bonded its genetic information with the individual cells of his new born son. Kal-El contains the genetic information of the entire Kryptonian race.

* * *

(Outside the Room)

"Kara, you can not go in there!" Standing in front of her super human sister Alex kept herself between the door to the conference room and Supergirl. "The president is having peace talks with the leader of the surviving members of your race. Why are you trying to stop that?"

Alex didn't know who let it slip, she doubted it was done intentionally, Kara's heightened hearing had probably picked up whispers two floors up. What concerned her was her sister's reaction to said information.

"She can not be alone with that monster! He is dangerous Alex and there is no way that he is the leader of any surviving Kryptonians." Kara said with the utmost conviction and tried to once again move past her sister. She didn't want to accidentally hurt Alex but every second the President was alone with the _'Commander'_ her life was in danger. "We need to get her out of there!"

"Why?" J'onn who was watching through the glass at the meeting ready to phase through the wall at any sign of danger asked his back still to the sisters.

"He's houseless," Kara answered immediately sighing in relief that someone was listening warnings. "On Krypton, you house name was your honor. Commander Naruto parents were the last of their house and they died while he was being born. I don't know how it happened but in the time between his parent's death and his birth, house Uzu-Maki was wiped from the registry as it had died out. He was born without honor and everyone knew that. No one would follow someone without House Honor."

Winn who was listening to the conversation frowned. That didn't sound like what the Jailer was talking about.

"Wasn't this Naruto guy some hot shot commander in the Kryptonian army? From the conversation he had with MJ it didn't sound like he was honorless."

Kara huffed and glared at her friend. "Can we talk about this after the president is safe?"

"No," J'onn looked over his shoulder for a split second giving Kara his stern Director stare. "Ending the meeting now and throwing him back in a cell and accusing him of trying to harm the president could be detrimental to the peace talks."

"You're not getting it." Kara sighed. "There are no peace talks. It has to be some kind of ploy."

"Or he could actually be a real leader," Winn said. "Shouldn't you be happier that there are more Kryptonians that survived?"

"You don't understand. On Krypton babies were born with a predetermined place in society and were genetically modified to fit that place. I heard my parents talking to Clark's father Jo-El and he said Naruto was born to be a scholar. Any child that isn't born to serve the military is modified to not like violence to keep everyone civil and dissuade wars." Kara glared at through the glass and silently cursed the DEO when her super hearing couldn't pick up any words from inside the room. "Naruto should have grown up to be a docile, smart and intelligent man. Instead, he joined the military, which should have been impossible."

Alex who had lived with her sister for years and been privy to the many crying sessions that occurred after Kara realized how bad her home planets ethics were stared in shock. "I thought you didn't believe in those things anymore?"

"I don't" Kara denied quickly. After years on Earth, she had seen how anyone could become what they wanted and loved that about her new planet. But, "I was raised on Earth. As much as I don't like it Krypton hasn't changed, I have which means-"

"Any surviving Kryptonians still live by the laws of your planet." Alex finished her eyes widening as did J'onn and Winn's.

SIlently cheering that they finally understood Kara moved towards the door but was stopped again this time by the door opening.

"Madam President!"

"Ah, Supergirl I'm glad you are here. Please contact if you cousin, tell him there is somebody at the DEO that needs to talk to him and that I'm asking him to come in."

"Wait-" Before Kara could get a word out the President was already walking away. _"Well at least with Kal-El here we'll stand a better chance if Naruto does attack."_

She was confident in her power but the ship Winn had blown up on the main monitor was an assault vessel which meant soldiers. So she grabs her phone from its place tucked in her boot and dials Clark's number and to her shame wishing that there weren't any other survivors from Krypton.

She had dreamt of seeing other survivors and feeling the joy it would bring her and yet all they seemed to bring her was pain.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Leave a review with what you think and pairing choice. (Leaning more towards Lena myself:)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Naruto or Supergirl

* * *

"Kal-El, finally!" Supergirl shouted as the man of steel himself landed on the balcony of the DEO and strode inside nodding and waving to those he passed as they stood to the side for him. "They still don't do that for me."

"What's the SOS, Kara?" Clark asked before he catches sight of the man behind the glass wearing Kryptonian armor. "I-"

Kara nods agreeing with the lack of words. "I was at a loss for words when I found out too."

She had thought after everything years ago with Zod and just recently with Non and her Aunt that the Earth would be free of any more Super powered attacks on the planet. At least from other Kryptonians.

"What does he want?" Clark asked glaring through the glass at their guest. No one outside his family had been anything but a danger to the Earth and now there was another man with their powers on the planet and if their track record was anything to go by he wasn't here for a cup of sugar.

"Commander Naruto is here for the Codex that your father combined with your cells when you were a baby on Krypton." President Marstin said as she and J'onn came out of a conference room. "He asked to meet you to ask for it."

"And if I say no?" Clark didn't like how things worked on Krypton. Having predetermined roles in society decided for you before birth wasn't how he was raised and considering that sort of system got their planet destroyed they should know better than to try and rebuild the same way.

The president shook her head. "You should talk to him before you decide anything."

"She's right," J'onn agreed. "There is an entire race at stake here. You don't want to take this lightly."

Kara's heart went out to J'onn as he said those words. She and her cousin were the last of their race just as he was the last of the Green Martians they understood each other. _"Except we aren't the last anymore."_

More and more Kryptonians seem to keep popping up and J'onn was still alone. _"And all you've done is complain about it. Great job Danvers."_

"I will hear him out," Clark said knowing his friend was right. "Bring him out."

"Maybe you should talk inside the room," Alex suggested sending a sideways glance at her sister. Kara was passionate and headstrong and while those were good qualities to have in a person she could sometimes get carried away and right now with an army of super powered beings at their door passionate and headstrong wasn't what they needed.

Clark shook his head. "If they want to stay on Earth they need to be willing to trust humanity. If this Commander Naruto can't do that than he is no better than Astra or Non."

"Very well, Agent Schott bring the Commander out," J'onn ordered and Winn for all his cowardliness only hesitated for a second before walking through the door into the conference room.

All eyes went back to the window watching with tense muscles ready to spring into action should the Commander make a move against Winn.

Their fears were unfounded as not a minute later Winn came back out with Naruto following behind the massive bulk of his armor and above average height even on Krypton letting him tower over the agent and everyone else in the room.

"Kal-El, Kara." Naruto nodded his head in greeting.

"Commander," Kara said frostily. She may have been upset with herself at complaining in front of J'onn but that didn't take away the fact that she didn't like the Commander.

Naruto heard the coldness in her voice but ignored it and focused on Kal-El. That was who he was here for. Who he needed to talk to. "I'm sure the president or the DEO has informed you of what I came to Earth for."

"They have." Clark decided he wasn't going to beat around the bush so to speak and skipped passed the false niceties. "You're here for the Codex, same as Zod."

"Zod tried to take the Codex. I'm asking for it." Naruto didn't let it show that he was bothered by being compared to the crazed ex-general who had tried to make Earth the new Krypton.

"I know and I'm glad that this meeting isn't history repeating itself. Earth hasn't had the best track record with Kryptonian visitors."

Naruto nodded again. "Astra, Non, and Zod, yes I know. I'm not here to fight Kal-El, I don't want to fight. I just need the Codex."

Kara winced at the mention of her aunt and uncle and Naruto spared her a glance but kept his attention mostly on Kal-El. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't want to fight but he would if it came down to it. He could take the chains he had to walk around in and the guns the DEO thought were hidden that were trained on him and he could take Kara Zor-EL's insults. As long as he got the Codex nothing else mattered.

"I understand, but I can't condone how children are born our Krypton. Being born with predetermined roles in society decided for you before birth isn't right. Everyone deserves to be able to choose who they want to be and what they want to do with their life." Clark saw Kara nodding along with his speech, staying silent but supporting his unspoken decision. He wouldn't give the Codex up unless Krypton changed their ways.

Kara wasn't the only one who read between the lines of Clark's speech. J'onn sighed silently as Naruto's body tensed and Alex's fingers twitched for her sidearm.

Breathing in a deep breath Naruto forced his body to relax. He didn't need another jumpy agent taking a shot at him while he had his handcuffs on.

"It doesn't matter what you condone, Kal-El. You're not the leader of the surviving Kryptonians, I am. You don't get a say in the matter. You father stole the Codex, keeping it from me, the _leader_ of Krypton makes you a criminal same as him."

"Jor-El was a great man." Kara defended her uncle stepping forward and grabbing Naruto by the front of his armor lifting him off the ground. "I won't let someone like you talk about him like that. He wasn't a criminal."

"Supergirl!" J'onn barked and Kara let go Naruto dropping him back to the floor.

Naruto took the attack on his person in stride and didn't flinch nor did he stumble when dropped back to the ground. He stood firm as if he hadn't moved at all and Kara didn't like that. He was helpless with the handcuffs on and she had been hoping to show him that.

"Alright, why don't we all calm down," Naruto suggested while Kara set her hands on her hips and glared. It looked ridiculous but he bit his tongue and kept to the matter at hand. "I don't need the Codex to bring Krypton old laws back. You weren't old enough to remember Kal-El, but I'm sure Kara has heard all the stories about me. She should know better than to believe that I want our old way of life back."

"Then why do you need the Codex?" Clark asked confused. If Naruto wasn't trying to recreate Krypton system then why bother with the Codex at all.

Naruto held back a sigh. He would have thought the President would have debriefed Kal-El after their meeting but it looked like he would have to explain it twice.

"The Codex contains the genetic information of the entire Kryptonian race. It was used to _program_ babies for predetermined roles in society but we need it now to keep bloodlines from reconnecting." Naruto said with a straight face. He could see the Martian nod in understanding and the Winn guy who brought him out of the room looked away red faced.

The human female agent and the president also seemed to understand but Kal-El until Kara leaned over and whispered in his ear. Naruto couldn't hear what she said, the Kryptonite handcuffs keeping his powers suppressed but the way Kal-El's face went red he assumed Kara had explained the consequences of inbreeding.

"I understand," Clark said still blushing slightly but he stuck out his hand. "I will return the Codex."

"Thank you," Naruto took the offered hand and shook it. The shake was awkward thanks to his bulky cuffs but it was the meaning of it that mattered. His race was saved.

"All we need is a vial of your blood, Kal-El. After that, we will be on our way."

"You're not staying on Earth?"

Naruto shook his head to answer Kal-El's question. "When we were drifting through space and the others were in cryo-sleep I found suitable planets for us to start anew on. I and my advisors chose a planet in the Polaris star system."

"That's great but-"

"We can talk more of this late." J'onn interrupted before Clark finish his sentence. "Kara, Agent Danvers why don't you show Superman to the lab. We can take his blood while he's here."

"Yes, sir. This way Superman." Alex motioned for the man of steel to follow her and Kara went after them reluctantly casting a final suspicious glare at Naruto.

"I would like to speak with you, Commander" J'onn slid his card through the door of the conference room and the door opened. "Without prying ears."

Naruto stepped back into the room turning to face the Director as the door closed behind them. "What can I do for you, Director?"

J'onn sighed and crossed his arms. "I want to thank you for not acting against Superman and Supergirl despite their attitudes and actions. The president and I understand your decision and want you to understand that while they reside on Earth they do not speak for humanity."

The director waved a hand at Naruto's restraints. "Those will no longer be needed either."

No matter how much he wanted to keep them on until the commander was out of his city the President had been very clear that they could keep a world leader restrained or locked in a cell while he was at the DEO. If they had tried that with a leader of another human country there would be war as no one would take that kind of disrespect.

"You are not comfortable with me being unrestrained while here. I will keep them on until my departure." Naruto said not bothering to reach for the key hidden in his chest guard. He didn't like the feeling of being weakened and surrounded by potential enemies but he would deal with. As he had everything else since he arrived at the DEO.

"You are being awfully accommodating. Not many world leaders would accept being assaulted on foreign grounds."

"The future of my people is worth more than my pride, Director. Now, if you would escort me to your laboratories I would like to ensure that future as soon as possible."

J'onn nodded opening the door to the room again so they could leave. The commander's words at matched with the thoughts at the front of his mind so he wasn't lying.

Leading the way J'onn kept an eye on the thoughts forming in their new _allies_ mind. Just because he wasn't lying about caring about his people didn't mean he couldn't be lying about anything else. Until he leaves J'onn would keep the connected telepathically to make certain there were no ulterior motives in place.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are still liking the story!**

 **I'm not sure if I'm staying true to with how the Codex actually works, but I needed a reason for Naruto to need the Codex that wasn't wanting to bring the old ways of Krypton back. Keeping inbreeding from happening was what I came up with and it's a plausible reason. Or at least I think it is. Let me know if you know what the Codex actually does but I'm pretty sure it could be used for what I said.**

 **Anyways, Leave a review with what you guys think of the story so far and your Pairing choice.**

 **Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
